


lay me in your arms

by flamerose



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bargaining, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Fae! Chara, Fae! Monsters, Flirting, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Folklore, Human! Frisk, Kissing, M/M, Male Chara (Undertale), Male Frisk (Undertale), Neck Kissing, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamerose/pseuds/flamerose
Summary: "Don't you know it's rude to disrupt a fairy circle?" Frisk shrieked and dropped his half done flower crown, whirling around to face the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life.~~~The rules of meeting a fae are simple. Don't tell them your real name, don't bargain, don't be disrespectful, and don't use the flowers in their fairy circle to make a flower crown.or, a fae! undertale au that no one asked for.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Asriel Dreemurr & Frisk, Chara & Asriel Dreemurr, Chara & Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Frisk & Papyrus (Undertale), Frisk & Sans (Undertale), Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	lay me in your arms

It started out with a walk in the forest close to where he lived. 

Frisk was currently living in the little cottage home left behind by his late grandmother. The two had been extremely close when she was alive, and the boy absolutely loved visiting her and listening to her stories about the fae that lived in the forest her cottage was next to. When she passed, she left her beloved cottage to him, which he immediately moved in with no hesitation. It wasn't like Frisk was completely cut off from the rest of the world. The cottage was twenty minutes away from a small town with the nicest people you would ever meet. 

It was a good day out, which manage to compel the brunet to explore the forest. Frisk stepped over a fallen over tree and ducked under some low hanging branches. The young adventurer in him really wanted to grab some random stick and wave it around, pretending to ward off imaginary enemies, but the rational adult side of him reminded him of the unknown substances that could be on that branch. 

He remembered when he would sit with his grandmother on her overstuffed sofa, with hot cocoa and homemade cookies, and listen to her tell stories about the fae of the woods, of how they played tricks on the townsfolk, of how they would lead the children astray, of how they were actually the nicest beings on Earth. He remembered being so hooked onto her stories, with endless questions and the big, wide eyes, that he would completely forget about his hot cocoa and cookies, and they would go cold. Frisk would do anything to hear his grandmother's voice and eat her cookies again. 

Something snapped on his left and Frisk whipped his head in that direction, brown eyes adjusting to the dim light of the forest. All he could see were trees and small rays of afternoon sun that managed to peek through the trees. Maybe it was an animal or something. Shrugging, he continued his little walk through the forest. He breathed in the nice smell of fresh rain, grass, and flowers. It was a beautiful day outside, the birds were singing, flowers were blooming. On days like these, it was perfect for a walk. 

The townspeople often warned the children to not go into the forest, and if you really had to go in there, beware of the fairy circles and the creatures that lurked around. You could never escape a fairy circle once you step in, they would say, you would fall victim to the fae. Should you really be so unfortunate to have stepped into one, never tell them your real name. Names have power, and they would use it against you. It's also best not to strike a bargain with the fae, unless you really have nothing to lose. 

His grandmother would scoff at what she called 'silly mutterings', and told Frisk that the fae were nice and loved to learn about mortals. She then would show him a simple wooden orange box filled with weird little trinkets: there was a blue bird feather that had piece of string tied at the bottom with colourful beads strung in, stones with mini paintings on them, and press dried flower species he had never seen before tied together with a satin ribbon. She would hold each trinket fondly and carefully, like one would hold a new born baby, and tell him the story behind each item. And as Frisk grew up, he realised that his grandmother might have just made those by herself, and told her grandson the stories to entertain his imaginative brain. 

Without realising it, Frisk had stepped into a little sunlit clearing. There were beautiful yellow buttercups and mushrooms scattered around the edge of the of the clearing, and the grass was seemed to be greener and lusher. The brunet shrugged and sat down in the middle of the clearing, tilting his face up to the sun. No wonder cats loved laying in the sun so much, this felt amazing. 

After laying down and enjoying the sun for a while, the brunet got up with the sudden idea and urge to make a flower crown. It was really unexplainable and out-of-the-blue, but making one never hurt anyone. Grinning, Frisk got up and crawled over the edge of the clearing and began to pick some of the flowers to make his flower crown. 

"Don't you know it's rude to disrupt a fairy circle?" Frisk shrieked and dropped his half done flower crown, whirling around to face the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. The man had beautiful auburn hair that was brushed against his shoulders, framing a perfect and flawless pale face. The sun reflected off his unusually red eyes, making them look like rubies. A purple high neck robe with white sleeves and a weird symbol donned his slender body, and even from where Frisk was on the ground, he could tell that the man was taller than he was. However, what caught his attention most was the pointy ear peeking from the man's hair. Oh shit, did the fae really exist? No, maybe some kids from the town were messing with him by dressing up. 

"Ah- really? I'm sorry, I didn't know. I was just making a flower crown, I'm really sorry for picking the flowers, sir." He immediately got up with a nervous chuckle. "Um, those are some cool ears you got there, they look really real, where did you get them, along with your clothes?" 

The man tilted his head. "I'm pretty sure that they are real, human. And my clothes are made by my family tailor, she does quite a swell job with how precise the stitching is."

Frisk felt his stomach drop at his words. No way, faes were just an old wife's tale to scare the kids from going into the forest, they weren't actually real, right? He took another quick glance at the man's ears, and they really did look like a natural body part. 

The man shook his head. "Oh, where are my manners? I haven't even told you my name yet." His thin and pink lips stretched to what Frisk could describe as a predatory smile. "Greetings, my name is Chara Dreemurr, prince of faes. How about you, human?" Frisk's heart hammered in his chest as he attempted to maintain eye contact with the m- Chara. If he really was a fae, Frisk had no reason to tell him his name. Chara regarded him with amused eyes before his smile grew larger. 

"Ah, you are a smart human. You seem to know the stories your silly little town likes to tell. However, I find it interesting that you seem to not know that you walked straight into a fairy circle, and you also seem to not know that I was a fae from the start, why's that?"

The human licked his suddenly dry lips. "Well, um- you see, I always thought that my grandmother was telling me a story to keep me occupied when I was young. I didn't know that you - the faes, were actually y'know," he awkwardly gestured at Chara, "real." 

The fae laughed. "You humans and your silly way of thinking. You fuel your young with outlandish stories about the unknown and magic one minute, and turn around to say that they don't exist the other." He held out his arms to his sides in a flourish. "Now that I am standing before you, do I seem real, little human?" 

Frisk nodded slowly. "Yes." Chara grinned. 

"Now that we've got that settled, I suppose that you are ready to make a bargain with me? I mean, why else would you be here in the forest? And in a fairy circle, no less." 

"Wah- no! Wait, I'm not here to make a bargain! Really!" The brunet pointed at his flower crown. "Like I told you before, I'm just here to have a walk and make a flower crown, I legit had no idea that the fae were real. Please, I'm really, really am sorry for ruining your fairy circle. If you want I'll leave and stop bothering you." 

Chara regarded with cold, ruby red eyes, and Frisk fought down a shiver from a breeze that swooped by. "Then leave, insolent human." 

Frisk was about to turn his heel and just book it back to the cottage so that he could sleep and pretend today was all in his head, but he remembered Chara saying something about being a prince, so the human bowed swiftly and walked out of the clearing. Just as he was about to weave through the trees, he looked back at the fairy circle, and Chara was gone. 

~~~

Frisk stepped out of the bathroom in his pyjamas and with a towel around his neck, wringing out the excess water in his hair. The bathroom didn't have an electric plug, so it meant that he had to blow-dry his hair in his room. As he passed by his window, something yellow sitting on the window sill caught his eye. He turned around and looked. 

It was a finished buttercup flower crown.

**Author's Note:**

> i always wanted to make a story with a fae/fairy au and this is finally my chance ahhhh this has been in my head for a long, long time and im glad that i finally managed to make it :)
> 
> anyway, with the coronavirus going on, i sincerely hope that all my dearest readers take necessary precautions to keep yourself safe, like washing your hands and phones regularly, not touching your face, and practicing social distancing. i hope that we'll go through this together safely!
> 
> that's it for now, thank you babes for reading, and I'll see you in the next chapter, ciao!
> 
> xoxo rose


End file.
